nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V4
Nintendo Power V4 is the fourth issue of Nintendo Power. It featured Zelda II: The Adventure of Link on it's cover and a 17 page article detailing the game within it's pages. Contents ''Wrestlemania'' The first game featured in the magazine was Wrestlemania. It gave stats and a description of the major wrestlers featured in the game: Hulk Hogan, Andre the Giant, Ted DiBiase, Bam Bam Bigelow, Honky Tonk Man, and "Macho Man" Randy Savage. Captain Nintendo This article was actually the second half of a fictional story starring "Captain Nintendo", who would eventually be redesigned as Captain N: The Game Master in an animated series a year later. This is where Captain Nintendo fights Mother Brain and Ganon. The first part of the story was published in the previous volume of Nintendo Power. ''Sesame Street 1-2-3'' The next featured game was Sesame Street 1-2-3. It was an educational game for younger children to learn about letters, numbers, colors, and shapes by playing mini-games such as "Ernie's Magic Shapes" and "Astro Grover" ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' This is the cover story which gave an in-depth look at the highly anticipated Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. It talked about the story, gave information on Items, Magic, and baddies as well as world and dungeon maps. ''Skate or Die'' This article, reviewing Skate or Die, talked about how to pull off skateboard stunts and rack up lots of points. It also had a couple maps. Howard & Nester As in previous issues, a Howard & Nester comic is featured here. It was a two-page comic that showed the characters competing in track and field games (because of the recent release of Track & Field II). Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner was a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot. The games featured in this issue are Super Mario Bros. 2, Golgo 13, Wizards and Warriors, The Legend of Zelda, and Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: Now Playing The Now Playing section of the magazine gave brief looks at games that had already been released. The games included in this issue were Marble Madness, Operation Wolf, football games Tecmo Bowl, John Elway's Quarterback, and NFL Football, and Metal Gear. Video Shorts and Pak Watch Both the Video Shorts and Pak Watch sections showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in these sections included Friday the 13th, World Games, Rampage, Spy vs Spy, Q*Bert, Ninja Gaiden, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 games as ranked by the readers. This issue showed Super Mario Bros. 2 blowing every other game away in the polls. And Milon's Secret Castle popped up as a brand new addition to the "Top 30" list. The following are the first 10 from that list of 30. # Super Mario Bros. 2 # The Legend of Zelda # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link # Double Dragon # Metroid # Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! # Milon's Secret Castle # Metal Gear # Contra # Bases Loaded Magazine Nintendo Power Magazine V4 front cover.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 002.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 003.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 004.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 005.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 006.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 007.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 008.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 009.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 010.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 011.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 012.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 013.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 014.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 015.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 016.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 017.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 018.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 019.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 020.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 021.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 022.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 023.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 024.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 025.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 026.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 027.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 028.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 029.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 030.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 031.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 032.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 033.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 034.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 035, 36, 37.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 035.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 036.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 037.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 038.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 039.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 040.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 041.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 042.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 043.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 044.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 045.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 046.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 047.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 048.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 049.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 050.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 051.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 052.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 053.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 054.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 055.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 056.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 057.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 058.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 059.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 060.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 061.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 062.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 063.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 064.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 065.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 066.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 067.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 068.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 069.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 070.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 071.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 072.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 073.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 074.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 075.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 076.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 077.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 078.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 079.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 080.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 081.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 082.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 083.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 084.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 085.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 086.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 087.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 088.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 089.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 090.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 091.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 092.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 093.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 094.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 095.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 096.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 097.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 098.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 099.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 100.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 101.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 102.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 103.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 104.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 105.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 106.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 pg. 107.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 subscribe page 1.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 subscribe page 2.png Nintendo Power Magazine V.4 back cover.png Category:Nintendo Power Category:1989 Nintendo Power volumes